


饭团

by Sho_kazu



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sho_kazu/pseuds/Sho_kazu
Kudos: 1





	饭团

饭团  
“辛苦啦～”  
每周一固定的直播今天也顺利结束了，现在已是深夜。轻轻地呼吸着坐进了马内甲的车，才注意到手机里的邮件。  
会是谁呢？这样想着打开了手机，出现了那个可爱的小朋友的名字。  
“辛苦啦，今天没有吃螺丝哦（笑）”  
“什么叫今天，强调今天干嘛啦”  
边这样抱怨着，嘴角还是不由的上扬，谁让我喜欢那个家伙呢。现在是不是已经睡了呢。这么说来，最近除了工作以外都没能好好的见一面。打个电话会不会吵醒他啊，可是好想听他的声音……这样想着，突然又注意到刚才的邮件，好像还能再继续往下读？我暂且又尝试着往下划动了一下，没有出现文字，想着这是怎么一回事，突然在最下面发现了一行文字：“早点回来哟～”  
这还真是小和的风格呢。  
诶？难道他在等我回去么？  
抑制着自己急切的心情，硬是没有回信关上了手机。

在公寓前下了车，单手握着钥匙，等待着为什么还不快点来的电梯。电梯终于到了，迅速的钻了进去，按下自家楼层的数字。我又拿出了刚刚收起来的手机，没有邮件，我给小和打了电话过去。如果小和没有来我家，而是在自己家里睡觉的话，我岂不是太悲伤了。这样想着，电话在响了三次之后接通了。  
“喂，sho酱？”  
“kazu？我看到邮件了哦，你现在在哪？”  
“emmm在哪？也就是说sho酱现在才看到邮件？不会还在电视台吧？”  
“所以说，你在哪里啦？”  
“啊！你可以用‘我回来了’来回答我的问题啦！”  
“诶？”  
和我想得一样，小和用我给的备用钥匙来了我家。有人开着灯等你回家的感觉真好。  
“sho酱！”  
“我回来了！”  
“嘿嘿，欢迎回来～。你猜到了吧，我来你家了。话说，邮件还是回一下啦，吓我一跳。”  
“好的好的，明明是我被吓到了好么？那封邮件。”  
“看来有好好读哦。”  
啊～总觉得现在的我们俩和新婚夫夫一样。  
“sho酱，为什么我觉得你现在色眯眯的。”  
“诶？啊！总觉得我们现在像新婚一样。”  
“诶？你是笨蛋么。快去换衣服，不要这么说了。”  
这样说着，小和穿着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的跑去了厨房。耳朵都变红了，就知道他害羞了。现在这样的对话也不能怪人觉得有新婚的感觉啊。边想着可爱的小和边去卧室换衣服。  
换了身透气的t恤，欣赏着厨房里小和忙碌的身影。  
“kazu”  
“嗯？”  
“你在做什么？”  
晚饭的话，现在也太晚了吧，而且应该都吃过了。想着是不是在泡咖啡呢，向小和走去。  
“kazu，这是？”  
“嗯，饭团，现在吃么？”  
盘子上整整齐齐的摆放着好看的三角形饭团，小和可爱的小手上还握着一个。  
“怎么了，突然做饭团？”  
“emmm想着做夜宵怎么样，如果不需要的话早饭吃也不错。”  
边说边又捏了一个摆放到盘子里。  
“就觉得kazu好厉害。”  
“真的么？饭团的话谁都会做的吧。”  
“不不不，我来做的话大概会捏出个球来。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，那是你太不器用啦。”  
“嗯，这点不能否定。”  
看着饭团不禁有回忆涌出。  
“话说回来，还记得么？我们俩一日孙的外景，我给你做的那个饭团。”  
“我刚刚也想到这个了！那个饭团也太可爱了！”  
过去小和给我做的要从盘子里溢出来的像球一样的饭团。  
“那是充满爱的大饭团！”  
“这么说，那现在的为什么变小了？”  
“因为现在是成熟的大人了。”  
边说着两人都笑了。  
“嗯，再做一个吧，其实我想吃点什么下酒菜呢，但sho酱家的冰箱里空空荡荡的。”  
因为不在家自己烧饭，冰箱里除了水没有其他的东西。  
“kazu做这些应该有去买东西吧。”  
“遗憾的是没有，啊，擅自煮了饭抱歉了。”  
“不会啦，不如说我很欢迎哦。”  
“那就好，再等一下，再做一个就好了。”  
这样说着，小和把球一样的饭捏到了手上。  
“啊，糟了！”  
“怎么了？”  
捏住米饭的瞬间小和喊了出来。  
“啊，搞砸了，好像水沾少了，米粒黏糊糊的了。”  
边说边把手给我看，确实手掌上到处都粘着米粒。  
“好浪费啊。”  
思考了一下，小和伸出舌头舔掉了自己手指上的米粒。这无意的动作，意外的让我心动。薄薄的嘴唇里伸出的舌头舔舐着手指的样子让周围的空气变得有点奇怪。最近都没有做那事，我…好像有点不妙……  
“真是的，米粒粘在手上都拿不掉了。”  
完全没有注意到我的小和还在拼命的舔着手上的米饭。  
不不不，二宫桑，不妙了……  
“嗯？怎么了sho酱？”  
虽说是笑着，但我也不知道该做出什么表情，小和终于注意到了捂着嘴笑的我，不解得看着我。  
那表情过于纯粹了……仔细想想的话，小和不仅是等我结束工作回家，还为我做了夜宵。  
“总觉得我被深深爱着呢。”  
“哈？”  
“不不不，现在说‘哈’很奇怪好不好！”  
“说什么呢，我才没有特别……”  
一边说着，小和的脸蛋和耳朵全部变得通红。糟糕了，刚刚本来就有点不妙了，再看了这样可爱的表情，根本没有人能忍得住了。  
“kazu…”  
“？！”  
忍受不了了，我轻轻的抱住了小和。  
“sho酱，我手还没有洗啦，还粘着米粒啦。”  
“嗯，所以……”  
让我来帮你清理干净吧。  
轻轻的在耳边说着，然后放开被我环在手臂里的小和，拿起他的手。  
“真的呢，还粘着米粒呢。”  
“所以说……嗯……”  
亲吻落在小和的指尖，能听到轻微的声响。什么都没说，就这样一直吻着。  
“sho酱……嗯……”  
“怎么了kazu？为什么脸红了？”  
当然知道为什么了，故意坏心的这样问着。  
“嗯…嗯…”  
红彤彤的脸蛋，水汪汪的上目线，这个小可爱什么时候才能意识到这样有多么能激起人的欲望，不，意识不到也好，实在是太可爱了。  
“sho酱，不要只是手指…”  
“不喜欢手指么？”  
“不……”  
告诉我吧小和，虽然真切感受到被你爱着，但还是想让你用语言来表达。  
“kazu，想要怎么样呢？”  
“怎…怎样，这种话……”  
“ka～zu”  
“…………想要…被好好…触摸…”  
声音逐渐变小，红彤彤的说着这样的话，完全一副被人欺负的样子。  
“ふふ，我明白了”  
听着他说出来的话，我现在的状态也非常不妙，理性什么的再见吧。

这之后，小和要求把起码让他把手洗干净，洗好后，就这样抱着他去了卧室。  
“sho酱，太急躁了啦！”  
“没办法啊，好久没做了。为我做饭团什么的也太可爱了，想感受一下那样的手指呢。”  
“最后一句是多余的！”  
“不能说谎呀。”  
这样说着，像刚才一样，握着小和的手指，慢慢在嘴里吮吸着。  
“怎么…总是手指…”  
刚刚的感觉又来了，脸渐渐的发烫，气息也变得急促起来。  
“手指，有感觉了？舒服么？”  
“不知道啦！”  
“ふふ，抱歉，看来只是手指还不够呢。”  
从脖子开始慢慢往下亲吻。  
“嗯…sho…sho酱…”  
“发出声音也没事哦。”  
“可是，好丢脸…”  
“想听，让我听听我最喜欢的kazu的声音。”  
“笨…笨蛋啊你…啊…”  
刺激着小和的胸部，渐渐的忍不住发出了声音。  
“手指和胸部，都很敏感呢。”  
“不要…说…嗯…”  
“还有这里，也很敏感呢。”  
“嗯…啊！…”  
一只手抚摸着小和的胸部，另一只手向他的下体滑过去。  
“不…不要…已经…啊…嗯…”  
“没关系哟，要去了么？”  
“嗯…啊…啊啊啊啊啊…”  
扶在我肩膀喘气的小和太色情了。这样的样子绝对不能让其他人看到。嘛，也不可能看到。  
“嗯…sho酱…我…可以了”  
“我也准备好了，就这样，可以么？”  
“…请随意”  
“这真是最好的邀请了！”  
没法忍到小和把气息调整好了，一下进入了他。  
“嗯…啊…啊啊…”  
“嗯…果然kazu的里面，太棒了。”  
“啊…嗯…嗯嗯…太…太快了。”  
“所以…这样说…犯规咯…”  
“嗯啊啊…sho…sho酱…”  
捉住小和要逃走的腰部，一口气加快了速度。  
“kazu，看这边。”  
捉住小和覆在脸上的小手，放进嘴里。  
“嗯…嗯嗯…啊…嗯…”  
“嗯…喜欢…kazunari—”  
“！！嗯…啊………”  
“嗯…啊…”  
一起去了之后，小和渐渐失去了意识。

“啊～啊，怎么办！这个！”  
“不，啊，对不起……”  
在那之后，包括在给小和清理的时候，也没能把他弄醒，我也就这样靠着他睡着了。第二天醒来，想着终于能度过一个打情骂俏愉快的早晨时，小和却对我说：“饭团，都变得硬邦邦的了……”  
昨晚在做饭团的时候演变成那样的氛围，因此，厨房的餐桌上留下了虽然好看但是完全没有松软口感的饭团。看到这样画面的小和现在正在对我进行一番说教，嘛，完全不吓人就是了。  
“哪怕是盖层保鲜膜也不会变得这么硬了。”  
“抱歉，都是我的错，我负责把他们都吃掉。”  
小和特意做的饭团，怎么能浪费掉！  
“但是，kazu当时也想要的。”  
“！！才…才不要给说这种话的人吃呢！”  
说着就端走了放饭团的盘子。  
“啊，抱歉抱歉，我，我，都是我的错。”  
“……知道就好。”  
话虽这么说，小和也还是没有把盘子还给我。  
“那个，二宫桑？”  
想着他是不是还在生气的我小心翼翼的问道。  
“真是的，怎么能给sho酱吃这种东西啦。等着，我看看能不能用它做成其他东西。”  
小和端着盘子，面向了后面。  
“诶？”  
“先去坐下来啦！”  
“好的！”  
看着小和的背影，又有想抱上去的冲动。  
“喂！”  
“牙白！kazu太可爱了嘛，我太开心了，kazu真的就像好太太一样。”  
“吵死了！！”  
虽然嘴上骂着我，但变红的耳朵完全出卖了小和。  
做夜宵等我回家，早上给我做早餐。这样的人，除了太太还能是其他人么？  
像大人一样坐在椅子上看着小和这样想着，真是太幸福了。  
下次试试求小和给我做个便当？当然是有着小和捏的可爱饭团的便当～


End file.
